victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jandrobbie
Jandrobbie is the tri-pairing of Jade West, André Harris, and Robbie Shapiro. The three are all good friends, but Jade seems to be closer to André than Robbie, and Robbie and André seem to be closer to each other than to Jade. Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene' *When André and Robbie walk by awkwardly because they are still in pain from ballet class, Jade stares at them as they walk by. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie scoots in between Jade and André at lunch. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Jade lets both Robbie and André on the ping pong team. *Both boys show their loyalty to Jade by refusing to tell Tori about the team but eventually (along with Cat and Beck) feel Tori should be included, over Jade's wishes. *When the group falls over while playing Twister, the three of them fall close to/atop one another. Jade pushes Robbie off her and André pokes Robbie's stomach. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Robbie and André convince Jade to try the feet smoothening treatment. 'Freak the Freak Out' *André and Robbie cheer for Jade (and Cat)'s performance. *Jade and André cheer for Robbie's performance. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Robbie and Jade try to cheer André up after he loses his record deal. *Robbie and Jade cheer for André's song. 'Wok Star' *When Tori tries to bring up the funding issues for Jade's play, neither Robbie or André are interested in hearing about it, suggesting that they're not very fond of Jade and wouldn't care if the play wasn't produced. *André and Robbie are both involved in the plan to stall Mrs. Lee so Jade can perform her play the way she wants to. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Jade, André, and Robbie all sit next to each other on the couch at the Vega's home. *All three find the movie hilarious. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *All three mimic Tori's faux-sweet voice at lunch. Prom Wrecker *Both Robbie and André cheer when Jade is carried away by Doug the Diaper Guy. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *Jade and Robbie cheer André's performance. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *Jade bets Robbie and André in a card game and wins, forcing them to do the Hammer dance whenever she tells them to. Season 4 Opposite Date *Both André and Robbie frown at Jade's jab regarding Tori's new shirt. 'Brain Squeezers' *The three are on the same team. *André and Robbie both let Jade steal Tori's spot. *Jade thinks that Robbie, André, (and Beck) are smart enough for her team. TheSlap Hints *'Jade:' Hey Robbie and André, if you can see this status update.... IT'S HAMMER TIME!!! **'André:' Awww, man. **'Robbie:' Nooooo, I'm on the toilet! **'Jade:' Do it anyway! Trivia *Along with Tori, the three appear in every episode. André doesn't interact with Jade or Robbie in André's Horrible Girl however and Jade doesn't interact with either guy in Car, Rain & Fire. Gallery Screen11.jpg Tumblr lpmpwjm9Y01ql5zkno1 400.gif IPWV90.png IPWV86.png IPWV85.png IPWV82.png IPWV77.png IPWV76.png IPWV74.png Wanko'sWarehouse106.png tumblr_mfhxogiRgn1rrndj1o1_500 (2).png Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing